My Sunshine, My Love
by KyonaSullen
Summary: Renesmee has grown up. After getting use to her stable comforting daily life Renesmee has almost forgotten the terrible meeting with the volturi. Then Nahuel comes to visit on her birthday, and Jacob confesses his love on the same night. What to do?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Morning crept through the window of Renesmee's room. Renesmee blinked her eyes open. She was curled up under her blankets her bronze hair covering half her face. She yawned and kicked the blankets away from her body. As she got out of bed she noticed the brightness of the day. She walked to the window looking out at the beautiful forest. It was a rare beautiful day in Forks, Washington. **

**There was a knock on her door. "Renesmee?" It was her mother, Bella. Renesmee closed the curtains and opened the door.**

"**Yes?" Renesmee replied opening the door to her beautiful mother. Bella smiled.**

"**Good you're awake. A certain werewolf is waiting at the main house," She said smiling to herself. **

_**Am I missing something? **_**Renesmee thought, a little confused at her mother's smiling. Bella nodded and walked away, graceful as always. Renesmee sighed and closed the door. She changed out of her pink nightgown and into her old holey jeans and white tee. **_**Jacob.**_** Jacob was waiting for her, so she was in a hurry. Jacob tended to get in a fight with someone when he wasn't occupied. **

**Renesmee grabbed her old tattered brown bag off her desk and began her walk to the main house. Renesmee loved the forest. The trees, the fresh air, everything was invigorating to her. Full of life Renesmee ran to the main house. Jacob was waiting outside for her.**

"**Hey Nessie," Jacob said pulling her into a big bear hug. Renesmee punched him lightly in the arm to let him know he was hugging too tightly. Jacob Black had always been more of a best friend to her than someone she thought of as a family friend or a big brother even. He was just Jake. **

"**Hey Jake, what do you want so early in the morning? Mom said you've been waiting," Renesmee said going into the house. Emmet and Jasper were on the couch watching T.V. while Alice was arranging some flowers in a vase. Spring had just broke through and it always left Alice in a good mood.**

"**Good morning, everybody," Renesmee said cheerfully. She looked at Jacob still waiting for a response. "Well?"**

"**Well, everybody else is busy. So I guess I was just lonely," He mumbled. Renesmee laughed and sat down at the table where Alice was arranging flowers. **

"**What kind of flowers do you have this time Auntie?" Renesmee asked. Alice looked up from the arrangement.**

"**Some Iris' and Rose's. They smell wonderful don't they?" She said happily placing the flowers in the middle of the table. Renesmee nodded, and then Esme came out of the kitchen with a big plate of food. Renesmee groaned at the sight of the huge plate. Esme was always trying to feed her to much.**

**Renesmee ate as much as she could then made Jacob eat the rest while Esme wasn't looking. Afterwards Renesmee and Jacob went outside. They walked around the forest in the rare sunlight. Life was so normal, and full of repetition, that when things would change Renesmee would have trouble adjusting. **


	2. Nahuel, Like The Cat

**Authors Note: I'm writing in Renesmee's point of view** **from **

**this point on****.**** I was** **experimenting with third person POV in the prologue. Tell me if you like this POV better or if you liked the third person POV** **better. Your opinion is valued! Thanks for reading guys!**

**~Kyona Sullen**

Chapter 1

Nahuel, Like The Cat

Jacob and I walked through the forest together all the time. I have always loved Jacob in a way. I knew that Jacob was always waiting, and that he would never give up on us being together, always. The thing was Jacob would die. I would live forever. I wish Jacob would just accept Leah. Leah loves Jacob, Leah can grow old with Jacob. I can't. I'll always be this way, eternally youthful. That week on September 10th I was going to stop growing. Forever.

Jacob never told me about the imprint. My father did. He told me that Jacob would never give up. That I would have to deal with this cautiously, and I had to be careful. My father was always worrying like that. My father wasn't the fondest of the thought of Jacob and me either.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked. His voice was deep, and warm. I loved his voice when I was a young child. It was so calming back then. We were walking, and we were almost near the creek that marked the end of Cullen territory and the beginning of the wolves' territory.

"Yes?" I replied, feeling a little nervous. Jacob would have to tell me about the imprint someday himself. I was afraid that would be an akward moment. Jacob looked down at me and smiled.

"How far are we going to walk today?" He asked. I sighed and wondered why he'd ask a question like that. I shrugged and looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked down. "I feel a little tired today. Let's go back, okay?" Jacob was tired? That was new. I was worried, but I didn't ask anything. Me and Jacob walked home, and we didn't say a word to each other. At the main house I noticed an unusual scent in the air. It smelled wild, and exotic. Like plants and flowers. It was dusted with smells of animals, like cats and wolves, but different somehow.

"Renesmee!" A familiar voice called out to me. It was the voice of a friend, who I've known since I was a little girl almost 7 years ago. The jungle boy, Nahuel.

"Nahuel, why are you here?" I asked confused. Now he was right in front of me. His olive complexion, and soft black hair the same as always, never changing. He grinned.

"I came to visit you. This is an important day, isn't it?" Nahuel said. I smiled back, blushing. It was a little embarrassing that someone would come all the way from South America to see me on my birthday. Jacob scowled at Nahuel and walked to the main house himself. I watched him leave. I was a little angry. Jacob could be so rude sometimes.

Nahuel had visited a few times before then. He always brought me a present. When I was very young I would follow him around because I found him fascinating. He would climb trees with grace, and swing off the branches. He reminded me of the gymnasts on T.V. and how they could flip and fly through the air with grace. He smelled wonderful too, exotic, and sweet. Sometimes I would even get into conversations with him. One time I asked him what his name meant. He told me it was a wild cat. It seemed very befitting for him, because he reminded one of a cat, and I told him so. So over the years me and Nahuel became good friends, and, as I've tried to tell Jacob, nothing more.

"Don't worry about him. He has issues with people in general," I said to Nahuel, as we started to walk toward the main house. Nahuel chuckled. Nahuel had thick black hair, and he had an olive complexion with golden eyes. A few years ago changed his diet to animal blood and human food only, causing his eyes to darken to a gold color.

"How have you been?" Nahuel asked as we walked. He was looking down at me, since he was so taller than I. He was thin too. It was hard to imagine him living in the wild jungle.

"Fine," I replied quietly. The other good thing about Nahuel was he understood me. He understood what it was like to be half vampire, half human, not one nor the other.

When we got inside I noticed Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Seth was watching the game with Emmett and Jasper. Alice was whining about how my mother never used her clothes, while my mother complained about them. Rosalie was brushing her hair, again.

"Where's Jacob?"


End file.
